I Found You Again
by NeardBby
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had to give up their only daughter? To keep her safe meant giving her up to a human family. What if she had to forget everything about her and the people around her? Even Jacob. How would he cope? But then, what if she came back?


**AU/ first Twilight fic. Hope you like :)**

JPOV

Empty.

That's how my whole life was. There was nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to.

For the past seven years that's how my life was. A big pile of nothing. I don't care about anything anymore. I don't care what happens to me. I don't care what happens to my family or the pack.

And I especially don't care what happens to those disgusting bloodsuckers. Those leaches that think they are always doing the right thing. Who think they are better then everyone else just because they have a lot of money and they are secure.

They all can die for all I care. Every single one of them.

They took everything from me. Everything. The only person that kept me alive, the only person that made me get up every morning and made me feel like I had a purpose in life.

They said sending her away was the safest thing for her. With the fucking Volutri wanting her dead. They said sending her to a "normal" family with "normal" people is the best thing for her. They stopped giving her blood so her aging would slow down. And with the lack of blood in her system, so did her strength. She slowly started turning into a "normal" human. Even her special ability started to fade away.

So sending her to a family that they trusted was supposed to be the best thing for her. They said that because she was still so young that she wouldn't remember any of them.

Even me.

At first I was so glad that they found a way to keep her safe from any danger. But then they told me that she would have to stay away from anything linked to vampires.

Even me.

It slowly started to sink in that I would have to give her up. That I would never see my life again. That everything I live for is going to be taken away from me.

And there was nothing that I could do to stop it. Trust me I tried.

When they took her away to the "normal" family, I broke apart. I felt like someone up in the sky hated me, or that someone slowly started ripping out the pieces of my life. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to do shit. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I stayed in my wolf form for a while till the voices in my head made me go crazy to the point where I almost tried killed myself.

Twice.

Every once in a while when I was in my "normal" stage as a human, I would drop by and see if my father was still alive. That's how those stupid bloodsuckers made me. Not caring about my own father.

Right now I sensed that I should go see if he was OK. I felt like running just to remember how it felt again.

When I reached my fathers house and phased into my human form, I could smell the food that my father was cooking. I got a weird flashback of my life. It was like old times coming home and feeling the home sweet home feeling. Then I remembered that feeling was dead, and nothing mattered about the past. Except one thing... I just walked right in the house.

"Hello son," my dad greeted me. He acted like he knew I would show up today. Which annoyed the hell out of me.

"Dad," I responded.

"I think you should sit down son," he said turning his attention to me.

"What if I don't want to?"

He sighed. "Please sit."

I sat, not wanting to hear what he had to say. I didn't care. I don't care about a fucking thing anymore. Didn't he know that? Haven't I made myself perfectly clear about that by never coming around anymore?

"Whatever you have to say, save it. I don't give a damn what it is."

"They want you to call them, Jacob. They said it was important."

For some strange reason I knew who "they" were. I knew who wanted me to call them. But why should I? I don't give a fuck about what they have to say to me. I don't and I won't.

"Did they say what it was?" I said, fuck it maybe I could get a little laugh about all this. So much for not caring.

"No, they- well Edward said-"

"Fuck Edward," I said. I could feel my anger rising.

"Yes I know, but he said to call Jacob. He sounded really urgent about it. I think something happened."

"I can care less if anything happens to them. You know that," I said threw my teeth.

"Yes, but you know that if something did happen, they would only call you if it involved you," he was making sense.

But dammit I didn't want to care!

"Fine, I'll call to see what happened, say I don't give a fuck, then I'm leaving,"

"That's fair, I guess," he sighed.

I went to the phone to call the person that I hated most in this world. If you could even call that fucker a person. Even though I knew I really shouldn't hate him, but that only made my hate grow stronger.

"Hello Jacob," Edward answered.

"Just tell me what the fuck happened, and then say how it involves me so I can leave," I said.

"Shes coming home, Jacob,"

Those few little words sent a spark in my body.

"What?" I breathed.

"There was an accident with her foster parents, that's causing her to come back home. Shes coming home Jacob."

For the first time in a long time I felt my heart start to beat fast. It felt like a machine started up, that has not been working for a long time. With my familiar feeling coming back to me, I felt like I could really breath again.

And the world around me stopped.


End file.
